Claimhteoir ar Meisce
A new OC,,don't worry, he's not as OP as Gus. Mary Sue score: 12 Info In an alternate reality, Repiloids (lizard people) and humans live together in, somewhat, peace. However, with every good thing there is bad, this peace has left most of the world's forces lazy and unskilled (Because reasons), and this came to bite them in the ass, and ancient shadow demon rose from the depths of hell to bring Armageddon on this world, with earth's weakened forces, it's up to three irish Reptiloids to defend it while the world's armies get their shit together. This is the leader of the three, Claimhteor ar Meisce. Backstory: Hatched on the streets of Dublin, Ireland, this little lizard never truly cared for anything other than his sickly mother and vegetable father. As a hatchling, he had to rely on his instincts and verocity to survive, as Reptiloidd wern't exactly loved by humans while he was a kid. His parents soon caught a desease that exclusivly infects Reptiloids, a form of virus that would render them vegetables if left untreated for a long period of time, there was a cure, but the nearest Reptiloids that could provide it were in New York. Claimhteor new he wouldn't be able to do anything, he was too young to work, and there was no way in hell he'd find a high enough paying job in time. When he was 23, his father was reduced to a vegetable not long after writing his will. In the will his father left the mother the house and what little money they had, to Claimhteoir he left his Electric Katana and Flaming Katana. He looked at his inherited weapons and a thought crossed his mind, "Did Father give me these to help Mother?" He pondered this thought and came to the conclution that he would need to do one of three things: Become a criminal, Become a mercenarry, or do something good with what he had. Obviously, He picked the thrird one and gatheded his two childhood freinds, Joe Gabha and Dornálaí Nach Féidir a Stopadh, to creat the Irish Reptillion Army and stop this shadow demon and his army. Or atleast slow him down until the army get's their heads out of their arses. Favorite drink: Guinness Fighting style: Drunken Sword fighting Battles *'Claimhteoir ar Meisce vs Akihiro Dragoscale' (complete) *Team OC vs Nicktoons United Possible opponents Wepons, Armor, and Skills Weapons *Electric Katana: A katana rigged up with a 2,000,000 volt current running through the blade. *Flaming Katana: A katana that burns hotter than the center of the sun. *Tooth and claw: Both his teeth and claws are sharp enough to tear through tanks like wet paper. *Holy Guiness bottle: A glass bottle with a cross etched into it. Can absorb the powers of ghosts and demons *Aged 21 year rum: Special rum that gives Clainhteoir Ultra Instinct level reflexes, he emidiatly passes out 3 minutes after consumption Armor *The Riot Armor: imagine SWAT armor only the armored parts are steel alloy and the suit itself is carbon fiber. Durible enough to withstand multiple RPG rockets. *Tough hide: His sacles can resist gun fire and survive massive expltions Powers *Regeneration: Can heal gun shot and stab wounds in seconds, replace entire organ systems, in minutes and regrow limbs in hours *Can put lost limbs back on. *Super drunkness (The more intoxicated he gets, the more his stats increase). Skills *Master of drunken sword fighting (because he invented it) *Fighting for almost a decade Feats *Lifted the empire state building. *Sliced Asia in half while fighting the Oger Warlord. *Casually blocks bullets and lasers. *Ran from Jupiter to earth in under 2 seconds. *Drank 54 gallons of Guinness and was still in good fighting condition. *Beat a fish in a drinking contest. *Regualary fights demons, shadow people, and even the devil himself *Survived a 20 million megaton explotion with little more than several open wounds and a missing big toe *Survived being decapitated and just put his head back on Faults *Always drunk, which makes him reckless. *He'll often stop fighting just to taunt his opponent. *If he drinks more than 60 gallons of any alchoholic deverage, he'll start to blackout. *Was beaten fair and square on 4 different occasions by sober and more skilled foes. *Healing factor takes time. *His Drunken Sword fighting style is lierally just Hack n' Slash and hope for the best. *If he get's sober, his fighting ability will be crippled Quotes *"I'll warn ya, i'm droehnk as foehck." A polite warning to his opponent. *"Is dat all ya gaht, leetle man?" Taunt. *"I'm a master o' droehnken swahrd fightin', so you better prepare fahr a good slashin'!" Begining fight quote. *"Alrightchya lettle bastard. now i'm really droehnk, and dat dere's bad news fahr ya!" When he get's serious. *"Dese 'ere swahrds are gahnna poeht you ooeht o' me 'air, ahr 'ead scales? nah, doesn't 'ave as good o' a ring to it." Random quote. *"You were joehst too sahber to fight an ireshman, werntchya?" Solo victory quote. *"WHACK FO LOL LE RA!" Team victory quote. FC/OC stats Category:Sword Wielders Category:Original Characters Category:Irish Combatant Category:Animal Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Claw Users Category:Reptiles Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with an army